Dom Bodega
Dom Bodega is a character in Origin Stories introduced in Killerjoy. The self-proclaimed king of the masques, Dom, is a very elusive and mysterious man with more history tied into Genith than most others can hope to claim. History Early Life Dom's early life is a bit muddled, not much is known. We know at one point he basically ran the Dominion underneath the lords and the Gentin. We know that Gentin Rove Harspin was pushed into passing the order to hunt him and all the other masques down because of it. And we know that no one ever found Dom. Dom also took on Pen Marten as his ward for a time before she was snatched up by Illum Nairo. Dom also has an interesting history with Gentina Mildren, one that goes back likely before she was ever the Gentina. But other than that, not much else is known. Killerjoy We first meet Dom under his first false name, Ben Rodmure, in Xander. Here he meets with Exa and the Round Golem. He helps her take on Weyl. Interested in her and her horns, he follows her out of the Round Golem forcing her to give him the false name of Dae Leome. He eventually tells her that he knows a way to get work at the Veritas through a friend over at Beauxbon. Exa reluctantly agrees to go with him to Beauxbon because that is where she intends to go. Roddy gets her her work papers and brings her to the Veritas. He even lets her slip away at one point to sneak inside and save the Gentina. But, of course, he knew what he was doing and as a result what she was doing when she snuck off. So he came and found her again at her dormitory and confronted her about what happened. He convinces her not to kill him and accept his help again, this time in getting the Gentina and her Haiguard out of the city. After that, they'll go to a dollrunner which will take them to Monolith or wherever else. They flee Xander in two groups. Roddy goes first with Ilbrae and Napa while Exa follows shortly behind with Kwi and the Gentina. At some point, Roddy's group gets separated and ends up in the wrong place. Roddy also separates himself from both Haiguard he was travelling with to get to the dollrunner first. Once there, he took on the persona of Twin, the co-captain of the dollrunner. He helped Exa and Mildren carry the unconscious and near death Kwi onto the dollrunner. He told the other captain, Harrow, that they took on a number of lords. He likely also told Harrow that their passenger was really the Gentina. Later, after Exa accidentally ripped Mildren's soul from her body, Twin recovered her body and brought her back onto the dollrunner. He stitched her soul back to her body and when she woke explained what had happened. He also revealed that he was actually Roddy and Dom in one instance. He points out that she'll need a new name. She decides on Noe, in honor of her late sister. Category:Character Category:Killerjoy Category:Masque